14 de febrero love's songfics: Tácticas de guerra
by Vicky Yun Kamiya
Summary: Songfic en base a la canción de Lucero. Serena Usagi piensa en como ha cambiado su relación con Darien desde la pelea con la reina Beryl. Reviews please


_**14 de febrero love's songfics**_

_Tácticas de guerra (Sailor Moon)_

Song by: _Lucero_ Fic by: _Vicky_

Serena Tsukino da vueltas en su cama sin poder dormir; una y otra vez vienen a su mente las imágenes de Darien diciéndole que no la recuerda ni a ella ni a su identidad de Tukedo Mask, mucho menos su encarnación como el Príncipe Endimión. Desde que derrotaron a la Reina Beryl, todo ha cambiado entre ellos, más de lo que ya había cambiado en el pasado...

_Tengo una luna escondida en el bolsillo  
y una paloma que esta siempre en libertad  
Tengo una rosa empapada de rocío  
y caracolas donde escucho el mar_

Atormentada, sin poder dejar de pensar en Darien, juega con el broche de transformación que le dio Luna aquella vez que la recogió de la calle. Ese broche la llevó a vivir situaciones que jamás pensó vivir: de aventura, de peligro y también algunas risas junto a sus amigas. Pero además, situaciones de "romance" entre ella y Darien, su gran amor. Desde la primera vez que vio su rosa roja quebrar el aire y anunciar la presencia de su dueño, en la joyería de la madre de Molly, supo que su corazón había sido flechado. La rosas roja... el símbolo perfecto de la pasión: pasión en el sentido del amor que ha cambiado su vida, pasión como calvario, sufrimiento por la lejanía de quien ya no parece sentir aquello por lo que estaba dispuesto a morir...

_  
Tengo una playa donde juegan las sirenas  
y una montaña donde puedo hablar con dios  
tengo un naranjo que reboza primavera  
y entre sus ramas canta un ruiseñor_

Otra vez vuelve a darse vuelta buscando en vano el sueño. Mira en su cuarto sus cosas... sus mangas en la repisa, una foto de sus amigas, su uniforme de la escuela, sus sábanas de conejitos donde duerme Luna... No es que no tenga motivos para sentirse feliz, es verdad de que probablemente tenga más cosas que otros, no sólo lo material sino otras cosas como unos padres cariñosos, un hermano latoso pero bueno, muchas amigas de las buenas incluyendo a Luna, y otras cosas más como la juventud y la salud... además del hermoso mundo por el cual lucha constantemente. Pero hay un espacio de su corazón que una sola persona puede ocupar.

"Darien... no sabes cuanto te extraño", piensa la chica en silencio. "Si sólo encontrara la manera de hacerte recordar..."

Pero no tengo, pero deseo, pero me faltan  
las armas que te hagan fijarte en mi,

_miradas que no puedas resistir  
besos que te obliguen a transigir  
tácticas de guerra  
tácticas de guerra_

"Camino por la calle, como casi todos los días te encuentro. Mi corazón se emociona con la dicha de verte y se acongoja al pensar que no puede tenerte; tú ni te das cuenta... Levantas un poco los lente para verme, te burlas de mi peinado, pero ya no es como antes... No puedo enojarme contigo de la manera en que lo hacía; incluso aunque me trates como a una chiquilla y no percibas a la mujer que sufre por ti, que piensa en tiempos no tan lejanos en que podríamos haber estado juntos. Si tan sólo tu hubiera reconocido antes mi Tuxedo Mask, mi príncipe Endimión... ¿Por qué todo tuvo que ser así?"

_Tengo la suerte en la palma de mi mano  
y una guitarra en las cuerdas de mi voz  
tengo un planeta que he comprado en las rebajas  
y un dulce sueño donde caben dos  
_

Luna la mira preocupada, desde que finalizó la terrible batalla contra el Negaverso, Serena tampoco es la misma.

Serena.. sé que estás triste, pero tienes que tratar de conciliar el sueño. Si no lo haces terminarás enfermándote y tú no quieres eso¿verdad?

Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en Darien... aún cuando sueño lo tengo en mi mente... es increíble que tenga tan nítidas cosas que antes no había recordado jamás...

¿Son recuerdos del Milenio de Plata? –pregunta Luna sobresaltada.

Sí... recuerdo todo lo que pasó, la fiesta en el palacio, el beso que nos dimos a escondidas, también la sangrienta pelea en la que todos murieron... Otras veces sueño con cosas recientes, como cuando Darien y yo nos quedamos atrapados en el ascensor, dos veces, una en que él me descubrió y otra en que yo lo descubrí a él, qué coincidencia ¿verdad? A menos esos son recuerdos agradables, casi nunca tengo pesadillas, por lo menos me queda el consuelo de verlo en sueños...

Serena...

No me hagas caso, Luna. Es.. el cansancio... –responde Serena, dando vuelta la cara sobre la almohada para que la gata no vea que está llorando y no se angustie más.

_Tengo el tesoro de la isla del tesoro  
y una escritura de un palacio de cristal  
y una cajita donde guardo mis secreto_

_que si me quieres te voy a regalar  
_

Después de un rato de escuchar solamente el silencio de la noche, Serena abre con su cajita musical, único recuerdo de Darien. Una y otra vez escucha la música tocar mientras la lunita baila al compás... Mira hacia el cielo, busca la Luna, el Milenio de Plata, su antiguo hogar. En pocos minutos aquello que era hermoso fue devastado y ella fue separada de su amado príncipe; por ello la Reina quiso que ambos llevaran una vida normal lejos de todo... pero en la Tierra todo volvió a empezar... el amor, la inmensa dicha... y también la amargura de volver a separarse ¿Es que acaso eso es el destino; algo inalterable que nos atrapa sin que nos deje escapar?

_  
Pero no tengo, pero deseo, pero me faltan  
las armas que te hagan fijarte en mi  
miradas que no puedas resistir  
besos que te obliguen a transigir  
tácticas de guerra  
tácticas de guerra  
_

"No, no me voy a dejar vencer", dice para sí misma Serena dando un salto en la cama. "No me importa cuanto me cueste; si debo intentarlo todos los días, si te ríes cada vez que intente hablarte, o si me acusas de ser una obsesiva o una loca. No importa que no me pueda acercar demasiado o si te ronda Ann... aún si me llevara toda la vida, hasta el último minuto de mi existencia lucharé para que estemos juntos porque yo te amo, y sé que tú también a mi..."

Serena, perdona que insista... ¿Pero seguro que estás bien? Las chicas y yo estamos preocupadas, también Artemis... –pregunta la felina acercándose a la ventana...

Sí, Luna, estoy bien. –le responde Serena sonriente. -Aunque tenga pocas armas para pelear, seguiré luchando por Darien hasta el final...

_  
Pero no tengo, pero deseo, pero me faltan  
las armas que te hagan fijarte en mi  
miradas que no puedas resistir  
besos que te obliguen a transigir  
tácticas de guerra  
tácticas de guerra  
tácticas de guerra _

Hola cabeza de albóndiga. –dice Darien al ver a Serena que se dirige hacia él. -¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano un domingo¿Te caíste de la cama?

No pude dormir anoche... –contesta ella con un tono extrañamente serio.

¿Estás enferma? Traes una cara rara...

No... pero aunque no quieras escucharme, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar...

Abril del 2005

_Hola a todos! Pa' los que no me conocen soy Vicky y soy fanática de Sailor Moon desde siempre aunque esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic de una de las mejores parejas del anime: Serena y Darien (no me gustan los Serena-Seiya) . Esta canción, **"Tácticas de guerra"** de la cantante mexicana **Lucero **ya tiene unos años y cuando era nueva siempre la escuchaba pensando en que parecía escrita para Serena (por lo del palacio de cristal, la luna y la rosa y todo eso ) y ahora tomé valor y lo escribí, espero que me haya salido bien. Ese songfic debí haberlo hecho junto al de "She will be loved" (de Captain Tsubasa) y "Volverte a ver" (de Saint Seiya) pero no tuve tiempo para esa fecha así que lo saco ahora (además el de esa vez iba a ser "Rosas" de La oreja de Van Goth, pero me pareció muy dramático) dicen que mejor tarde que nunca. Espero seis años, unos meses mas no es nada _

_Por favor mensajes en foros o a Varela_


End file.
